


By the Tangerine Lake

by BoxWineConfessions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, and a beautiful pussy, keith fucks both, krolia has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions
Summary: Keith should feel shame for looking. Instead, he watches with rapt fascination as Krolia, his mother, takes his father’s cock into her hands and pumps him slowly. Precum builds at the tip of his father’s cock until Krolia smears it across the tip with the pad of her thumb.In the shadows he can see the silhouette of her head move slightly to kiss and lick at the juncture of his father’s neck.  His jaw clenches and relaxes in concentration, as if he’s trying so hard to will his body to adjust to a sudden yet welcome intrusion.It’s a feeling and an expression that Keith knows well.





	By the Tangerine Lake

Another wave of blinding white light ripples and cascades across his body, and the image that is conjured is something that he should look away from. All of the images brought to him are private. All of the images brought to him are things that he would’ve never seen had he lived a normal life, with normal problems, and normal hardships. It’s normal to hear stories about how your parents met, not see it in vivid color due to getting caught in a time ripple.

But this….This is too much. A boundary is crossed because time knows no boundaries in this place. The melted gradient between past, present and future also dissolves the thin permeable line between normative and taboo.

When white blots out his field of vision and warms his body, he’s transported once again to a shack in the desert. The room is so stifling hot that his lungs feel tight and his head heavy. Feet bolted to the floor and unable to look away, Keith is presented with the memory of two people who are viscerally in love, tangled together in the cabin’s threadbare sheets.

This vision, much like the others, tugs at the scars on his heart and the place just outside of his field of vision. Keith knows that the vision that follows comes from a place of simultaneous desire and fear, because he wants this too, so badly.

But the vision before him is of his own parents.

His father lies upon his side. Keith cannot help but notice how his appearance is different within this vision. In his memory his father’s frame was always _large,_ but now his stomach _bulges_ in a way that looks strange, but somehow quite natural,

Like its supposed to be that way.

Drops of perspiration on his father’s forehead catch in the moonlight which trickles in through the window. A long, thin, purple arm rests upon his hip, moves downward slowly to reach for his cock.

Keith should feel shame for looking. Instead, he watches with rapt fascination as Krolia, his mother, takes his father’s cock into her hands and pumps him slowly. Precum builds at the tip of his father’s cock until Krolia smears it across the tip with the pad of her thumb.

In the shadows he can see the silhouette of her head move slightly to kiss and lick at the juncture of his father’s neck.  His jaw clenches and unclenches in concentration, as if he’s trying _so_ hard to will his body to adjust to a sudden and welcome intrusion.

It’s a _feeling_ and an expression that Keith knows well.

The feeling of too much and not enough at the same time is addictive. The way that stretch and burn gives way to delicious friction is sometimes the only thing that can soothe the ache of reality.

Keith knows that he should look away. He’d like to believe that if this were the first time, he would look away. Months, and months of similar visions have forced him to look in morbid fascination.

But he knows the truth. He was fascinated by it just as much then, as he is now.  This fear is only confirmed when soft, strangled cries of ‘I love you,” rise up from both of them, he is reminded of something that he wants _so_ badly.

So, he cannot look away.

* * *

Conflict is all Krolia has ever known, after all she is a soldier first and foremost. But conflict, sharp ridged and defiant springs up from her stomach and eviscerates whatever shred of morality she’s ever known whenever she’s near Keith. It has been this way from the moment he was born, until now.

Because she knows why she is assaulted with these visions. She knows why they accompany images of Keith mourning the loss of his father, and images of Keith’s first days at the Garrison. A lifetime of these memories have been lost as she forced Keith to be alone.

She’s given the vision of her son in the lap of a human man, his body misted with perspiration, cock visibly buried deep inside of him. Watching Keith writhe with pleasure forces conflict to twist at her soul, and threatens to eviscerate her.

It is not uncommon for Galra mothers to take their sons into their private quarters the night before their first battles. Such a ritual allows a mother to be with her child, perhaps for the very last time. Such a ritual allows a man, a fierce soldier, to be a child without care, for the very last time. It is also, not uncommon, for mothers to give themselves to their sons. So many Galra are lost to war at such a young age. Let them experience all that they can before they are lost.

This vision of Shiro, a few years older and deeply respected by Keith, taking her son into his own quarters and giving himself to Keith, is simply a reminder of one more thing she could not do.

On the other hand, she knows that the union between a mother and son may be one of the most forbidden of human taboos. Keith would not want her to see this.

But she absolutely cannot look away. Keith controls the movement rocking upward so that the tip of Shiro’s cock barely stays inside of him, and rolling his hips back downward. With Keith’s eyes half lidded and mouth parted, Shiro’s fingers press into, but never bruise the soft skin of Keith’s ass.

In this vision, she understands that the image presented to her is a kind of intimacy that is rarely found in Galra bedchambers.

This is something that she found for the first time on Earth.

Although Keith seems _so_ happy, it is clear from the way that they move together and the way that they lean into one another that this is a familiar and well-practiced action.

Although she’s a poor excuse for a mother, she has to wonder if Shiro was always so careful with her son? And, could he truly be? For it is known that the cocks of Galra mothers secrete copious amounts of fluid that not only make their sons slick, but dull the ache of ones’ first time.

Krolia finds an answer in the way that Shiro’s grip on her son’s hips tighten and the way that he snaps his hips upward with need. He’s a good man, but after all he is only human.

Shiro comes with a shout, and Keith pulls off of him, thick white fluid leaking from his own hole.

The wave of light is dragged back across time and space leaving her in the present.  

* * *

It isn’t an easy decision to approach her, and when he does it is dragged down with cumbersome weights such as shame, and disgust, and his loyalty, no matter how strained, to Shiro. However, Keith isn’t ignorant of Galra customs. He has learned of the ritual _nak Kgrawl_ from other members of the Blade.

He knows that if the waves of light that wash over them make him see these things about Krolia, she has seen _every_ little thing he’s done with Shiro.

In the center of the cosmic whale’s back, the lush grass and trees part in the center revealing a wide lake of sparkling tangerine colored liquid. Bathing in it coats the skin and hair in a sweet floral scent. Perhaps Keith chose this moment because he likes the way that the scent lingers upon her soft down fur. Perhaps he chose this moment because forced vulnerability is reckless, to the point of danger.

However, he moves in such a way to let her know that he’s coming. His feet shuffle against moss and rustle against fallen leaves.

“Keith?”

Keith approaches the pond. From where he stands at the crest of the bank, he can see her floating on her back in the tangerine water. Her legs and arms are fully submerged, while the rest of her thin frame rises up to the surface. “Mom.” It’s been over a year, but it still feels foreign on his tongue. An explanation for why he is here bubbles in the back of his throat and turns to ash on his tongue.

As if she already knows what the question is, Krolia breaks her tranquil float and rises slowly from the water. Time slows down as the water level lowers first to reveal her pert breasts, then her slender waist, and then finally her cock.

Keith doesn’t remember stopping breathing, but air rushes back into his lungs when he sees that Krolia is aching hard.

“This is about the visions?”

Keith nods while moving one sluggish foot forward to close the distance between them.

“Keith-“ her voice is short as if she were angry, and it makes Keith stop in his tracks. “If we do this, there’s no going back.” He knows the look that she gives, downcast and to the side, and what it means. After not having each other for so long, would it be worth it?

Keith answers for both of them. A year of visions has done just as much to bring them together as it has to push them away from each other. “Krolia, if we don’t do this we’re just as likely to drift apart.”

* * *

She tastes sweet between his lips. So sweet that he feels like a foolish cadet at the Garisson sucking cock for the very first time, and not someone who has experience. He cannot wholly blame the newness of her anatomy, he’s been with multiple members of the blade and knows well enough how Galra bodies work.

Perhaps that’s part of the problem. Galra cum is a syrupy intoxicant that makes his cheeks flush red and his skin tingle.

Drool pools underneath his tongue and slides from between his lips and down the length of her cock as he takes as much of her into his mouth as he can. When the wide tip hits the back of his throat, he keeps going no matter how much his body may protest. He takes her in fully, desperate to chase the hungry moans that slip out of her clamped tight mouth.

“Keith,” Kroila’s fingers are fisted into his hair as she pulls him off his cock. “Baby,” her voice a low purr that makes Keith shiver. “That’s enough.”

When she pulls him upward, Keith realizes just how drunk he’s become. Every molecule in his body hums. He feels helpless, yet wonderful as she pulls him upward into a bruising kiss. No sooner than she’s pulled him upward to meet her lips she’s forcing him downward onto the soft blue moss. “Let me take care of you,” is murmured against his lips as she presses his knees to his chest.

Keith can feel the blunt head of her cock press against his entrance. Shrouded in the velour soft feeling of her skin, Keith’s body yields to her immediately. He knows that it is the work of potent chemicals emitted by both of their bodies. Yet, the primitive, love drunk part of his brain makes him feel like it’s because they’re _meant_ for each other.

For as many Galra as he’s been with his body has _never_ protested this little, and has _always_ ached because Galra are large. Yet she buries herself inside right away, and he rolls his hips upward to meet her with each thrust.

Warmth builds just above the base of his cock and in the place where they are joined. His whole body hums, and he cannot escape just _how_ good it feels. Nothing can harm them here, and so for now he doesn’t have to worry about her being taken away. They know each other and like each other, making it so different from a quick barrack fuck. All of those beautiful little details tug at something dark and ugly in Keith, and make him feel weak.

“Open your eyes Keith.” The pad of her thumb traces his lip as he accepts her finger.

Keith opens his eyes, and the tears well in the corner before falling out. It takes him a moment to realize that the sharp and broken voice that speaks is his own. All he knows is that it happens as he feels Krolia’s cock twitch inside of him alongside the first bursts of hot cum.

“ _I love you.”_  

All he knows is that the words are accompanied by pain as his mother’s knot swells inside of him. Searing hot pain radiates at the place where they are joined, and it is almost a relief for Keith.

“ _I love you.”_

All that he knows is that he’s still aching hard, and she’s done nothing to sooth the red hot want that’s built within him, but it’s okay because…

“ _I love you.”_

* * *

“Just let me—” Keith’s soft, almost pliant demeanor has all but evaporate. He reaches for her hand, which squeezes him at the base, works up his cock, circles the head, and plunges back downward in one fluid motion.

Krolia grabs his wrist and does his best to hold him still. Nothing will get accomplished if he keeps moving, her knot simply will not go down. “Keith, be patient—”

“That’s rich, coming from you when—” Keith jerks forward, and with that motion, Krolia’s cock is freed. In that moment, they cease to be mother and son, or lovers, and instead their identity is reduced to little more than two people highly trained in espionage.

Krolia moves to shift her weight upon Keith, while Keith knocks her feet out from under her and pushes her on the damp blue moss as she lies on her stomach and pins her arm behind her back.

What she expects is Keith to press inside of her, hard and fast. She’s kept him on the edge for so long. What she gets is much more different. Rough calloused fingers trace her swollen lips and tease at her clit before a single digit sinks inside. The touch, both cautious and rough reminds her so much of Keith’s father.

He teases her this way until soft, vulnerable noises, the kind that a soldier should never make slip out of her mouth. Then, and only then does he sheath himself inside fully. His movements are rough and erratic to the point of desperation. The noises that he makes into her ear are sharp, guttural, and accompanied by sloppy, bruising marks on her neck and her collarbone.

But the tenderness is neither gone or forgotten.

Warmth builds slowly where their bodies are joined. With each act of aggression upon her body, Krolia’s guilt is assuaged.  Only in that moment, as pleasure washes over her and her son cums deep inside of her, can she freely say it back.

“ _I love you too.”_

* * *

 

“Keith,” So much is said in what is unsaid. Her tone is tinged with both regret and fear. “I think we’ve made it.”

Keith feels it too. So many things can happen in two years, it is difficult to say if there is anything left of a mission for them to complete. So many things can happen in two years. It’s been just the two of them for _so long._ In that time, so much was said between them, and yet so little is _truly_ understood.

Keith’s armor feels tight against his skin in places that it should not. His body has changed in ways that he hadn’t thought possible. What he and Krolia almost a year ago was supposed to have an expiration date. Once, or twice…but they started and never stopped. As they grew to know each other, all they wanted was more of each other. 

Life upon the cosmic whale was always intended to have an expiration date. But their time spent there, no matter how dreamlike, will change things irreparably. The question lingers, silently and heavily between them of how to move forward. “It’s been two years…”


End file.
